Drastic times call for drastic measures
by Crystal E. Fall
Summary: Just then, the door to his chambers flew open. Arthur didn't need to look up to know who it was - only one person would barge in without knocking. "Merlin, could you-" He cut himself off once he got a good look at his servant. "What the hell are you wearing?"


_I've been wanting to write a Merlin fanfic for ages and I've finally done it! *does a little dance* I usually write mostly angsty stuff, but for some reason... this story happened. XD _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this piece of weirdness!_

* * *

Arthur groaned in annoyance as he once again was forced to change position. He was sitting at his desk, trying to read through some scouting reports, but with all his clothes sticking to him uncomfortably it was proving impossible to concentrate. The heat wave had struck Camelot without warning, covering the lands like smothering, humid blanket. Arthur couldn't remember the last time it had been this hot and he sure wasn't enjoying it. Sure, the castle was well prepared for cold winters, but warm summers… not even close. Its thick walls absorbed the warmth like a sponge, rendering the whole building (save for the cellars, which were always cold no matter the time of year) feeling like an oven.

Just then, the door to his chambers flew open. Arthur didn't need to look up to know who it was - only one person would barge in without knocking. "_Mer_lin, could you-" He cut himself off once he got a good look at his servant. "What the hell are you wearing?"

Merlin gave him a pleased grin. "Neat, aren't they?" He did a little twirl to show off his trousers - except they weren't exactly trousers. Trousers usually didn't cut off at the knee.

Thinking of which: who knew Merlin's knees were so… knobbly?

Arthur shook his head, pushing the reports to the side - it wasn't as if he would get anything done with his manservant in the room anyway. "Where on _earth _did you find those?"

"I made them," Merlin said. "I found an old pair of trousers that I hadn't bothered to mend and decided to cut them off at the knee instead. Worked out quite well if I say so myself."

"If your goal was to look like a complete dollophead, then yes, it did."

Merlin glared at him, the same way he always did when Arthur used one of 'his words.' "You're just jealous."

"Of what? Your skinny legs?"

"That I pull them off way better than you ever could," he said, the grin back on his face.

Arthur scoffed, watching as his servant began to tidy up the room. So Merlin didn't think he could pull off short trousers, did he? Well, he would prove him wrong. He was the king of Camelot after all - he could pull off anything!

… And they were probably less hot than regular trousers. So what was the harm of trying?

:::

"- the bandits have reportedly been moving south from our northern border to Mercia. As there are many villages in the area, I think it would be wise to send out a smaller patrol to make sure-" Arthur looked up from the map with a sigh. "Agravaine? Are you listening?"

His uncle shook himself out of his daze, bowing his head. "My apologies. I was momentarily distracted by your… unusual attire."

Arthur shifted, the uneven edge of his trousers rubbing against his the top of his knees. Already he was regretting his decision - when had copying Merlin ever been a good idea? He shouldn't have gone through with it.

But it was too late to back out now. If he wanted to get through this meeting with his honour intact he needed to act like his clothing choice wasn't bothering him. Therefore he straightened his posture, looked his uncle right in the eye and said, "What of it?"

"Nothing, sire," Agravaine hurriedly answered. "It is merely… different, is all."

The other councilmen around the table were pretending not to pay attention to the conversation, but Arthur swore that he saw several of them nod at Agravaine's statement. His jaw clenched.

"Your concern is noted, uncle," he said curtly, "Now could we please get back to the matter at hand?"

"Of course, of course. Continue."

Quickly the others busied themselves with map between them, looking anywhere but at him. Arthur sighed. Once the meeting was over he would go straight to his bedroom and change. Hopefully, he could make it without running into Gwen… or Merlin for that matter. The idiot would have way too much fun with this.

:::

Luck was unfortunately not on his side today. Hardly had he left the throne room did he hear an unmistakable snort of laughter from behind him. Arthur spun around with a glare. "Shut up, Merlin."

"I didn't say anything!" the servant replied with an impish grin. "They suit you, by the way."

Arthur's eyes narrowed. Was he being sarcastic? He honestly couldn't tell. "Of course they do," he said nevertheless, crossing his arms. "Now stop smiling."

The statement however seemed to only have the opposite effect. With a huff, Arthur turned around and stalked down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Merlin called after him.

"To change out of these _ridiculous clothes,_" he said through clenched teeth, "before I run into anyone else!"

:::

Arthur had never felt more relieved when he finally slammed his bedroom door behind him. With the exception of a few giggling maidens, he'd made it through the castle without incident and he was now more than ready to put on his usual trousers. He didn't really care about the heat anymore; he was _not _putting up with all the strange looks any longer.

But just as he was opening his wardrobe, someone knocked on the door.

"Arthur?" came Gwen's high voice. "Merlin said you wanted to see me- oh my!"

Gwen froze in the doorway, staring at him in such a way Arthur couldn't help the heat flushing across his cheeks. A single thought formed in his mind.

He was going to _kill _Merlin for this.


End file.
